


I'm the Hero

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dark Thoughts?, Hatred, Murder, Rage, Wanting attention except extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This would take place if Roman truly hated Virgil (and soon all the sides)  It would be a extremely violent and dangerous Roman wanting to be the center of attention, and doing anything to be it





	I'm the Hero

Roman couldn’t understand why Virgil was becoming the fans favorite. It didn’t make sense at all!

Virgil was the _villain_.

Did they not see that?

Maybe they didn’t, maybe Virgil had all the fans under his control! Of course! It only makes sense!

Roman bolted to his feet, as a prince it was his duty to save all of Thomas’s fans!

He picked up his sword and grinned, finally they’ll realize that Virgil is a villain, he’ll be the favorite again, they’ll love him.

 ** _All of them_**.

He just knows it.


End file.
